theupsidedownshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Theatre/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Movie Theatre". Transcript *David: Hello, have you seen my brother Shane? He looks like that guy. Shane what are you doing? *Shane: Well I'm polishing the snoogle-look. It's a very delicate object. *David: Awesome, hey do you want to see something really, really awesome. The remote. It does heaps and heaps of really cool things. Like if you want something to freeze you just hit the pause button. *Shane: Wait, wait, I want to move my snoogle-look to a safe place. *David: Sure. Pause. If you want something to go backwards you hit the rewind button. Play. *David: Wonder what this button does. Anything? Anything at all? I'll try it again. *Shane: David i stumbled. *David: Stumbled? Oh must've been the stumble button. *David: Would you like to have a try? Thought so. Got it? Okay now uh, why don't you try pressing the play button? *''(It goes black)'' *Shane: I think someone pressed the dark button. *David: Could somebody please press the light button? *''(Lights come on)'' *David: Thank you. Now the PLAY button. *''(It goes black)'' *Shane: I think you pressed the dark button again. *David: Could somebody please press the light button? *Both: Thank you. *Shane: Now press play. *''(Opening)'' *Puppet: Hey guys. *David: Hey Puppet. *Puppet: What'cha doin? *Shane: We're making a movie. *Puppet: Oh. *David: Speed bump. (To Puppet) It's the big car chase. *Puppet: Oh. I love watching movies, but what i really want to do is.. direct. *Both: Direct? *Puppet: Yes, that way, i can tell everyone what to do. *Shane: Okay Puppet. You can direct. *Puppet: Okay your in outer space, action! Now pirates. Action! And finally, cowboys. Action! *Puppet: Great! We got to get this on a big screen. We have to put it in a movie theater. *Both: What's a movie theater? *Puppet: A movie theater is where they project the movie on a big screen. *Both: Where is it? *Puppet: I can't tell you, i got to get ready, a director needs to look their best. *Shane: We've got to find the movie theater. Can you press the fast forward button so we can find the movie theater fast? *''(They race to the door)'' *"Shane, David." *Both: Yes?" *"You forgot something." *David: We forgot to brush our teeth? *"No, you forgot to knock." *"Come in." *David: The movie theater. *Shane: And this must be the screen. *David: It's already started. *Shane: Let's try to catch up. *David: It's very repetive. *Shane: What do you mean. *David: I've seen that bit before. *(Lefty sighs) *David: What are you doing here? Were trying to watch our movie. *Lefty: This isn't a movie a theater. *Both: It's not? *Lefty: A movie theater has a screen. *Shane: This is a screen right? *Lefty: That's a dryer. *Shane: Well where are we? *Lefty: This is the laundry room. *Both: Oh. *David: Thanks Mr. Sock. *Lefty: My name's Lefty. *David: Lefty, what's wrong? *Lefty: This is where i list my socky partner. *Shane: Righty. Right? *Lefty: No, Barbera. *David: I know how we can rescue her, this looks like a job for... *Both: Action Fingers. *Pointy: C'mon Knuckles, let's find that missing sock. *Knuckles: Right Pointy. *''(They hear a cry for help)'' *Pointy: I see her, in the lint trap. *David: They did it. Lefty we found her. *Lefty: Barbera? *Barbera: Lefty. *Lefty: Barbera. *David: The perfect match. *Barbera: Lefty. You can let go now. *Lefty: I can't, i forgot about static electricity. *Shane: We still got to find the movie theater. *David: Right. Could you press the rewind button on your remote? *David: We need to find the movie theater, fast. *Shane: Could you press the fast forward button on your remote? *''(They See a mirror)'' *David: It's us, their already showing our movie, let's watch. *''(A girl appears)'' *Shane: Is there a little girl in the movie? *David: Oh, i know, you've come to see our movie. *Girl: This isn't a movie theater. *David: It's not? *Girl: This is a dance studio. Your in the dance studio room. *David: But what about the big movie screen? *Girl: That's a mirror, you practice in front of it. *Shane: Oh. *David: We better go, we'll miss the movie. *Shane: Could you press the rewind button on your remote? *Shane: Oh-no. Schmuzzies. *David: Schm-ello Schmuzzies. *Shane: They won't let us through. *David: Course they will, they just want to play a little game first. *Shane: What are you doing? *David: I'm ryhming. Schmuzzies love to rhyme. *Shane: Rhyme? *David: You see it's when words sound the same, like CAT, and MAT. *Shane: Oh... Well we still got to get to that movie theater. *David: Right. *David: Shane. A seat. This must be the movie theater. *Shane: That's my seat. *"Shane, David." *Both: Yes? *"What are you supposed to do when there is one of something and you both want it?" *David: You split it in two? *Shane: You race for it? *David: You eat a bowl of figs? *Shane: You feed the figs to a yak?" *"No, you share it." *Both: Oh. *Shane: Well come on brother. Let's share the chair. *David: Ok. *David: Could you please press the start the movie button? *Shane: On your remote. *''(It Goes Black)'' *Shane: That's the dark button. *David: Could somebody please press the light button? *Shane: On your remote. *''(Lights come on)'' *Shane: Maybe this isn't the best place to see a movie after all. *David: I agree. *Shane: Could you press the rewind button on your remote? *Puppet: Did you find the movie theater? *David: No. *Shane: No. *Puppet: Well I'll take that as a no then. *Both: Sorry Puppet. *''(They hear popcorn)'' *David: You hear that? *Shane: It smells lovely. *David: And lights, with a photograph. *Shane: Maybe we should knock. *"Tickets please." *Shane: Tickets? *''(They now realize it's the...)'' *Both: MOVIE THEATER! *"Shane & David arrive at the movie theater for the very first time, they see the big wide screen, Uh-oh, the movie's going to start, better get your popcorn. Shane get's the small popcorn. While David get's the large." *David: Actually, it's the medium. *"Look, Puppet, the director has arrived, and oh how the fans love him, it's movie time fellas. Better find a seat, there's one, uh-oh, that seat's taken, better find another one. There's one. Someone wants some popcorn, nice sharing fellas, and now Shane & David's movie is starting. Wait a minute, the theater is too bright, if only someone could make it darker. Did you want to say something Shane?" *Shane: Yes, could you please press the dark button? On your remote. *''(They're upside down)'' *"Whoops! That's the upside down button. Press the right side up button." *"There we go." *Shane: Now press the dark button. (It goes dark) Yeah, you did it. *"And now it's time for Shane & David's movie. Look, look. An astronaut. Uh-oh. The alien is chasing the astronaut. Wow! Pirates. The pirates are doing what pirates do. And of course the cowboys. Ride 'em Cowboys. Yee-haw! This movie has everything. Even an happy ending. And the crowd loves it, the think its... its... Stupendous. Take a bow Puppet. And take a bow Shane & David." *David: We're making another movie. *Shane: We love making movies, hey do you want to make a movie? *David: Well it's really easy, just get a camera, hit the record button and film anything you want. *Shane: C'mon David. Let's make more movies. *David: Ok. (Credits) Category:Transcripts